


Friday

by calissequecestmignon



Series: Daily dose of Oliver and Connor [6]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, M/M, More angst, So much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:12:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calissequecestmignon/pseuds/calissequecestmignon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Connor have an argument that does not play by the rules of being nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday

Friday morning. The kitchen.

Connor in **bold,** Oliver in plain.

 

So. Aiden.

{silence}

Are we just not going to talk about it?

{silence}

Connor. Connor. Don't leave the room. _Jesus Christ_.

I don't want to have to follow you from room to room.

**Okay, then don't. That works for me.**

Connor. What is going on with you and Aiden?

**Nothing**.

Okay, how about I put it this way. What is going on with you and Michaela and Aiden?

**Nothing. What the fuck, Oliver. I don't see him. I don't talk to him.**

But I find out last night from Michaela that she is marrying the very same Aiden who once upon a time broke your heart.

**I wondered what you two were so chatty about off in that corner**.

She had a lot of interesting things to say.

**What do you want me to say to that?**

Why didn't you tell me?

**I didn't think it was relevant**.

You talk about Michaela all the time. You even told me she was getting married. But never once did you bother to tell me who she was getting married to. And yes, I think it _is_ relevant when someone you are friends with and you're spending time with is marrying your ex-lover.

**I don't talk about her all the time.**

Let's see, your friends--all of whom we were out with last night-- are Laurel, Asher, Wes and Rebecca and Michaela. You do talk about them a lot.

**Okay. Whatever**.

Okay. Whatever.

**Can we drop this?**

Are you hanging around with Michaela so you can stay close to Aiden?

**Seriously Oliver.**

Connor, I can see that this conversation is making you uncomfortable as hell but we need to have it. Do you still have a thing for Aiden? Is this something I need to be worried about?

**I told you, I never see him. I never talk to him. I have no contact with him whatsoever. We aren't Facebook friends, I don't have his cell number, I don't know where he lives. Okay? Good enough?**

And what happens next time, when he's in town and we all want to go out together? Then what? Do I sit and watch you sitting and watching him?

**It's not like that. I don't have....feelings for him anymore. And he's playing for the other team now.**

And if he wasn't?

**He is.**

If he wasn't?

**Please, Oliver. Please, let's not go there.**

Jesus, Connor. What are you telling me?

**Nothing. There's nothing to tell.**

What the fuck is going on? What are you _not_ telling me?  Look at me and tell me there's nothing going on.

**Oliver, don't do this. Don't make me do this.**

I'm not making you do this. We need to talk about this. I don't understand this.

**I don't want to talk about him with you.**

But you'll talk about him with Michaela.

**I don't talk about him with Michaela. Sometimes she talks about him, obviously, he's her boyfriend. But we aren't sitting around comparing what it's like to fuck him. What exactly did she tell you last night?**

She was surprised that I didn't already know who she was marrying, surprised you hadn't mentioned the connection.

**Whatever.**

Okay. She told me something else.

**What?**

She told me that you had a breakdown when Aiden left you.

**How would she know that?**

Aiden told her.

**How would he know? I didn't speak to him ever after he left me.**

I don't know how he knew.  Is it true?

**I had a tough time. I told you that already.**

How tough?

**What does it matter?**

I just want to know. She said some things.

**She can be a real bitch. Just know that.**

She's sweet.

**Michaela is many things, but sweet isn't one of them. If she was sharing with you, it's because she has an angle.**

Jesus, you're cynical.

**I'm realistic. I know that girl.**

She told me that after you "outed" Aiden to her, the two of them had a  long discussion about your relationship with him.

**Oh,my god. Can you not understand that I don't want to be a part of this conversation? I don't want to know what he said or she said or you said. It was a long time ago. I'm over it. I haven't thought about him in a long time. I want it to stay that way.**

Is it all over?

**Christ, Oliver. Please. Please let this go.**

What happened when he left you?

**I was sad. What happened to you when your boyfriends left _you?_**

Okay. Fine. She told me some things. I was hoping you would clarify for me. I guess you won't.

**I don't think I have an obligation to respond to whatever bullshit Michaela filled your head with last night.**

If it's nothing why are you so defensive?

**I don't know. Maybe because you're grilling me like you think I cheated on you. Is this how things are always going to be, because if they are it's obvious you _don't_  trust me even though you say you do. That's not going to work for me.**

I'm trying to trust you.

**This is bullshit.**

This whole thing just doesn't feel right to me. Something's off. Just...you not telling me about it makes me think...

**I don't give a shit what it makes you think. I'm going to school. I'll see you later.**

Connor, don't go all pissed off like this.

**I have a class. And I don't want to talk to you.**

 

 

 

Friday Night. In the living room.

 

You said you were coming home after work.

**I am home.**

It's almost 10 o'clock.

**I didn't know I had a curfew.**

I thought you were coming earlier. That's all.

**I went to Asher's with Wes. We had a few drinks.**

You could've texted me. Or answered my text.

**I could've.**

But you wanted me to worry.

**I didn't want to text back and forth with you.**

You're trying to hurt me.

**I thought a few hours apart wouldn't hurt us.**

Can we talk about what happened this morning.

**You really want to talk?**

Yes.

**Fine. I'm going to grab a beer**.

Are you drunk?

**No, fuck. I'm not drunk.  We had a few drinks that's all. Do you want one?**

Yes, please. Did you drive home?

**No, I took a cab.**

What happened this morning?

**I thought _you_ wanted to talk. If you are just going to ask me questions forget it.**

You won't talk to me.

**I don't have anything to say.**

You know, Molly says that talking things out  **I don't give a fuck what your ex-girlfriend says about my relationship, Oliver.**

So it's going to be like that?

**Did you call her up? Tell her I was an asshole? Tell her I was hung up on an old boyfriend from years ago? Tell her I was a mess? I bet that was a nice conversation. Poor fucking mixed up Connor.**

No.

**Really? You didn't call her?**

I called her but it wasn't like that.

**Jesus Christ.**

She's my friend.

**She's someone you used to fuck. She's more than your friend. She's the girl you would be with now if you didn't like boys.**

And Aiden's the boy you would be with if he didn't like girls.

**Fuck off, Oliver**.

Why would Michaela confide in you about Aiden anyway? That seems odd, quite frankly.

**I don't know. Maybe she's trying to make sure that I know he's straight and everything is wonderful for the two of them.**

I don't know that that's a very good basis for a friendship when what you have in common is fucking the same guy.

**We were both in love with the same guy.**

You _were_ or you _are_?

**We have been at different times. I loved him, she loves him now, so she and I probably have some common areas that would mean we would be friends. Makes sense.**

Sounds dysfunctional.

**Of course. Because I'm doing it and you and your beloved Molly are convinced I'm a fuck up.**

Molly has nothing to do with this. Let's just keep focused on the topic.

**The topic of 'Connor's a fuck-up who is carrying a torch for some guy from years ago and hangs around Michaela hoping for scraps.'**

Would you fuck him if he offered?

**You're a real bastard, Oliver. Is that what this is really about? Is this just you being jealous?**

Why would I be jealous of you fucking Aiden when you've obviously fucked everyone?

**Ah, so here it comes. Here it comes now, right? I should have realized you'd get to this at some point.**

Well, it's true.

**Yeah, it's true. I've fucked everyone. Absolutely everyone.**

Not everyone, but you admit you're a big slut. You've fucked hundreds of guys, haven't you?

**I don't get it. Are you mad or jealous or envious or what? I don't have a problem with what I did, I don't think it was wrong. But even though you said you're okay with it, the truth is you aren't okay with it. How many guys have you lived with?**

That's different.

**Of course it's different. Because you did it so it's okay. What am I? Serious boyfriend number 3? Number 4? All guys you loved so much that you were going to love them forever. Until you didn't and you moved on.**

Number 4.

**Isn't that fucking special.**

At least I can give you a number. What number am I to you? Somewhere in the triple digits, I'm sure.

**Are you afraid I'll fuck _him_ or are you just worried I'll fuck anyone else?  Because you always fucked around on your boyfriends. You don't see me nagging you about fucking Molly.**

I'm not fucking Molly. For one thing she's happily married.

**Oh, fuck me. "She's happily married"?  That's why you aren't fucking her?**

Why do you have to make my friendship with her into something it isn't? I don't sleep with girls at all.

**Would you fuck her if she offered?**

Fuck you,Connor.

**It's okay for you to ask but not me.**

I'm going to bed.

**Good. I'm done here.**

Are you coming to bed?

**No.**

Connor.

**Just fuck off and leave me alone.**

 

 

 

 


End file.
